


If You Don't Love Me Anymore I Think I'll Kill Myself

by orphan_account



Series: Weekman Sadness and Occasional Happiness [2]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sharp objects or pills have never looked so appealing to Dallon. Come to think of it, everything that could be considered deadly looked appealing.





	If You Don't Love Me Anymore I Think I'll Kill Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pulling a lot of inspiration from brobecks songs and I wrote this

Sharp objects or pills have never looked so appealing to Dallon. Come to think of it, everything that could be considered deadly looked appealing. Dallon hadn’t really thought about how easily death could easily sneak up on you and take you away in its cold and deadly jaws. A few days ago, Dallon had texted Ryan ‘if you don’t love me anymore I think I’ll kill myself.’ Ryan never responded to the text, but Dallon knew he saw it. 

 

They had been drifting further and further apart as they spent more and more time apart. Dallon’s hyperactive imagination didn’t help as it lead him down a deep and dark train of thought. Dallon thought that he used to have a pretty face and just cut himself with a knife the first day. A small little line up and down his wrist, and the pain never felt so good. It was the only thing that he knew was real. 

 

The second day, Dallon cut another line in his skin and took five pills with a shot of whiskey. He had never felt more at peace. 

 

The third day, Dallon texted Ryan again. ‘Because I’m sure as can be, that there is nobody else for you but me.’ He waited longer for a response, but half the day passed. No response. He didn’t even read the message. Dallon made another line, this time deeper. 

 

The fourth day, Dallon was growing desperate. He called Ryan but it went straight to voicemail. He texted Ryan ‘please.’ Ryan read the message but didn’t respond. Dallon just shut off his phone and went straight for the bottle of pills and the whiskey. 

 

Dallon didn’t know that Ryan was flying back to Utah to surprise him, he didn't know that his phone had been stolen either. When Ryan found Dallon’s body, he did the only thing that seemed plausible and took his place next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadness


End file.
